I Hate Sand
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Sequel to 'I Hate Bowling' The beach turns hotter than usual when Leon asks Cloud for surfing lessons! BoyXBoy action  don't like yaoi, then don't read. Pairings  CloudXLeon, RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas! Cloud as Seme!
1. Surfboard Sex

**I Hate Sand**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas

Rating - Mature

Yaoi, beach fun! – Don't like yaoi, don't read – I don't own any characters.

**Note** – I don't know how to surf, so if I got some of the stuff wrong, forgive me, I'm doing my best with this one!

_**Sequel to "I Hate Bowling."**_

* * *

**Surfboard Sex**

"Please!" The sun was shining, making the sea shimmer with a radiant blue and the sand was hot but soft to the touch. The dark haired lion sat upon the hot sand in his blue swimming shorts, rocking his body side to side as he patiently waited for his lover to answer his call. The blonde turned slowly and walked over to his pouting lion. "Later, the others aren't here yet." Cloud leaned in and kissed Leon's full lips. Leon added more pout to his rosy lips and gave the blonde his puppy dog eyes; but Cloud would never allow himself to fall for that trick.

"Hey guys!" Riku called from the background as he stepped onto the sand. "Ow! It's hot!" Sora jumped up and down on the soft sand, hopping down to where the two lovers were. Riku saw his lovers pitiful attempt; walking briskly behind the brunette, he swooped him up onto his shoulder and carried the surprised teen to where the others were. Cloud raised his eyebrow as he saw Riku carry the giggling brunette and plopping him down on a towel that Riku hap-handed onto the white sand.

"Hi dopey!" Leon laughed as he ruffled the brunettes hair a little. "Hi Leon." Sora returned the welcome with a mumbled reply. Riku laid down his towel beside his lover, before stripping off his t-shirt and slumping down onto the towel. "How's you Riku?" Cloud leant forward, past the other two to see the older teen. "Good thanks… you put sun cream on didn't you?" Riku smiled back to the blonde before holding up a bottle of sun cream and showing the older adult. Cloud nodded back before lying back onto his towel, catching the sun rays and sighing contently. Leon and Sora had decided to have thumb war while Riku retrieved a drink from the shared cooler bag.

Cloud was very content, almost drifting off to sleep before he shot straight up as he suddenly felt wet, and cold. Cloud looked up and saw a tall red head man, with something thrown over his shoulder; it was difficult for the blonde to see as the other man was absorbed by the suns strong light. "Ha, nice one Axel!" Leon was still connected to Sora's hand as he looked up to Axel and laughed; Riku just snorted slightly and went back to drinking and staring into the glittering sea. Cloud looked over to Leon confused, before putting a hand over his eyes to cover the light, as he looked up and recognised the person to be the annoying Axel.

Thrown over Axel's shoulder was an even more annoyed Roxas. "What the hells wrong with you Roxas?" Riku looked round the back of Axel's back and saw Roxas' elbow propped up on the red heads back and his head resting in it and frowning. "Not much really, the fact that Axel carried me all the way here." Roxas turned his head slightly and gave Riku a sarcastic smile before turning round again. "And I keep spanking you!" Axel added to his annoyed lovers reply before giving him a hard spank on his small ass. Roxas yelped and started to struggle, which resulted him in him being tossed to the ground in front of Leon and Sora.

Roxas huffed and spun around to look at the lion and teen; their hands grasped together and thumbs twisting and turning as they tried to pin each others down. "1…2…3!" Leon shouted as he held Sora's small thumb pinned beneath his own. Sora pulled his hand away and huffed while almost jumping and sulking on Riku's chest. Leon laughed and turned to gloat to his own lover, but finding the blonde lying on his back and snoring slightly. Leon leaned down and kissed his lover on his soft lips gently, causing Cloud to jerk and open his eyes to his grinning boy friend.

Axel laughed as Cloud looked a little confused before his set his towel beside his still annoyed lover. "How long was I asleep for?" Cloud sat upright and looked round to see a growling Roxas and sulking Sora. "Just a couple of minutes." Leon smiled and rested his chin on top of the blondes head.

"Great is it time for lunch?" Roxas piped up and turned to face Cloud and Leon. "If everyone else is ready, there in the cooler beside Riku…" Cloud finished his response slower as he saw Riku and Sora tangling their tongues together, with Sora sitting in his lovers lap. "Is there a time and place, even in public, where you both don't make out?" Axel asked in an amused tone but got no reply. Leon left Cloud resting head and moved to get the cool bag, before pulling it back over to the other two pairs of lovers. All four men dug into the snacks that Leon generously packed for the team.

"I want food, get off now." Riku pulled back, but moaned as his the brunette grinded their hips together. Cloud looked towards the hip grinding teens before sighing and continued eating and drinking. The next time, Cloud wasn't the only one to look at the teens, as Riku moaned louder; Sora had slithered his hand into his lovers trunks and started to massage his cock. Riku laid back on the towel and bucked his hips into Sora's soft hands. The other looked around at each other; Cloud looked at his lion, who was lifting his eyebrows up and down. "Don't get any ideas." Cloud said to his lover in a stern voice, before yet again turning back to his lunch.

"Ahhh…fuck… Sora!" Riku shouted as Sora's talented hands brought him over the edge. Sora's lifted his hands and licked it clean before crawling away from Riku, towards the food and sliding his hand into the bag, until it was grabbed by the wrist. "You are not getting Riku's cum over the food… you dirty bastard." Axel laughed slightly as he pulled the small teens hand back. Roxas leant into the bag a pulled out two sandwiches and placed them in Sora's hand and then drinks in the other. Sora laughed and crawled back over to Riku; as he crawled he got spanked by Axel from behind, making him yelp. He gave a puppy dog look and rubbed his ass with the back of his hand. The brunette finally made his way to Riku as gave him a drink and sandwich.

An hour or two later, everyone but Cloud and Leon decided to go swimming. "Nice day huh?" Cloud asked not bothering to look over at the lion; if he did, he'd see Leon giving him the puppy dog eyes yet again. Since Cloud didn't see this, Leon leant over slightly and poked the blonde in the arm and then leaning back over. Cloud looked round and then back to the sea. Leon huffed and did it again; back and forth. Each time Leon did it, Cloud did the same thing too and soon turned this antic into a small game.

Finally Cloud had had enough; it want' annoying, just boring. "What do you want?" Cloud asked as he leant to the side and leaned on his elbow, facing his pouting lover. "Now will you teach me how to surf?" Leon tilted his head towards his lover and smiled; Cloud sighed and went to stand up but was pulled back down as Leon pulled him in to his chest. "Yay!"

Cloud eventually broke free of his lions grip and went over to a surfboard rental shop. He came back moments later with a surf board, causing to jump to his feet happily. Cloud sighed and laid down the board ready for the first lesson. Leon stood happily in front of his blonde lover, before looking past him and seeing the other men splashing each other; Leon smiled and returned his focus to Cloud who was looking blankly at him.

"Ok first, when a wave comes towards you, you should be lying down on the board. So get down on the board." Cloud said as he pointed to the board at his feet. Leon moved round to where Cloud was standing and bent forward, looking out the corner of his eyes to see if Cloud was looking at his ass and slowly lying down on the board. Cloud was indeed looking at Leon's ass, in a blank way, but inside he was jumping with joy.

"Right next… when the wave picks you up, you have to carefully stand up and balance yourself on the wave. So, show me how you would get up carefully." Cloud moved round to the front of Leon, making his lover grin at the position. As Leon was standing up, Cloud moved back round to Leon's back. Leon decided to play and pretended to fall. "Oops." Leon sarcastically said as he let himself fall forward, making Cloud jump forward and catching his lover in his strong arms.

"Oh my hero." Leon leaned back into Cloud's embrace, acting like a damsel in distress and placing the back of his hand on his forehead, before laughing hysterically Cloud laughed at his lovers antics and picked Leon up, bridal-style, carrying him over to their towels. Cloud placed Leon down and followed him into a kiss. Leon opened his mouth slightly as Cloud's begged for entrance, immediately entwining their slick tongues together. Cloud slipped his hands to his lovers ass and pulled their hips closer together, grinding them on impact. Leon moaned as he rubbed himself with his blonde lover faster and faster.

Cloud slowly pushed Leon onto his back and straddled his hips, before he started kissing his way down his lovers firm chest, making him shiver. Leon threw his head back when Cloud's lips reached the top of his shorts and pulled them down gently and threw them aside. Leon gasped and bucked when Cloud licked the head of the lions erection and sucked on it. "Ahh… god Cloud." Leon moaned as Cloud fondled his balls and took his whole cock in, bobbing up and down and stopping at the top to suck on the head each time. Leon didn't last much longer as he reached his limit and spilled himself inside of his lovers wonderful mouth.

Cloud pulled back and licked his lips, moaning as he tasted his lovers seed. Leon smiled up before rolling over and shaking his ass in the blondes face. "Please… fuck me." Leon pleaded as he bit his bottom lip, looking very seductive. "I haven't got anything to prepare you with." Cloud looked at Leon's sexy face and leaned back onto his heels before sun cream was thrown at him, bouncing off his chest and falling to the sand. "Just use that will ya… and hurry up!" Leon looked back sternly and shook his ass again. Cloud chuckled and lathered two of his fingers before placing one into Leon's hot entrance. Leon arched back at the finger, wanting it deeper; Cloud obliged and drove it in as far as his knuckles. He soon added another finger, Leon moaning more and more as Cloud thrust his fingers in and out of his lover.

"Ahh… please… now!" Cloud obliged once again and went for the sun cream again and slicked his cock. Leon wiggled his ass again as he impatiently waited for Cloud to prepare himself. Leon moaned lowly as he was filled with Cloud's large cock. Cloud moaned himself as he pulled out before slamming himself back into his lover. Leon rocked below the blonde as he was pounded into the hot sand below him by his strong boy friend. Cloud soon slipped his hand down under Leon's body and grabbed his erection, stroking it slowly before speeding up causing the lions moans to get louder and louder as he was coming close to the edge. Leon didn't last long as he spilled himself into Cloud's rough hand and onto the sand. Leon slumped his chest onto the sand as Cloud continued slamming his hips, finding his own release soon afterwards and falling onto Leon below him. Cloud rolled to the side and placed both his hands behind his head. Leon looked over to his relaxing lover before rolling towards him and snuggling into his chest.

"Excuse us… you done?" Cloud looked up to see the other four men looking down at the two lovers. Cloud glared at them all before sitting up and pulling on his shorts; Leon didn't hear a thing as he was sleeping. "Aww… how sweet." Axel laughed as he looked down at the slumbering lion, looking cute and exhausted. Cloud looked to where Axel was staring at and he smiled down at his sexy lover. He reached over and lifted Leon's hips and clumsily pulled on Leon's shorts.

Everyone sat down and relaxed as they dug into what snacks and drinks were left over, until Leon finally woke up and looked around dumbfounded, with everyone staring at him and smiling.

"What time is it?" Leon asked but everyone shrugged their shoulders at the question. Leon wiggled around a lot and received a weird expression from Riku. "I have damn sand in my shorts!" Leon shouted as he lifted up the top of his shorts and looked down into them. "Maybe it is time to go home." Cloud stated as he laughed at his amusing boy friend. The others agreed and they packed up ready to go. "Well thanks for inviting us. See ya later!" Sora and the others waved to Cloud and Leon, who had set the day up. The blonde and brunette waved back and headed in the other direction towards their home. Leon stopped for a second and wiggled his ass again; Cloud looked back and raised an eyebrow. "Fucking sand!" Leon cursed as he jumped up and down, seeing if he could shake more sand out of his shorts. "Hmm… when we get back, I'll help you clean up." Cloud grinned at the lion with a mischievous smile on his sexy face. He grabbed Leon's hand and walked hand in hand back home, ready for whatever Cloud had in mind when it came to cleaning up Leon.

* * *

Chapter 1 done! Hope you liked it, all reviews welcome! 

GlitterCloud


	2. Showering And Chasing The Hottie!

**I Hate Sand**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – CloudXLeon, RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas

Chapter 2 - Mature

Yaoi, beach fun! – Don't like yaoi, don't read – I don't own any characters.

**Note** – I don't know how to surf, so if I got some of the stuff wrong, forgive me, I'm doping my best with this one!

_**Sequel to "I Hate Bowling."  
**_

* * *

**Showering And Chasing The Hottie!**

"Finally!" Leon burst through the front door to his and Cloud's house, slamming it back against the wall with a loud bang. He stomped through the hallway straight up the stairs, not even looking back to his blonde and very amused lover. Leon reached the bathroom and slammed it closed behind him before turning on the shower and rinsing himself of all the sand covering his body.

Cloud looked on in amusement before chasing after his aggravated lover. He reached the bathroom and looked in to see his hot lovers back to him, rubbing harshly over his while body, cursing to the sand falling to his feet. The blonde stepped in and quickly stripped before jumping into the shower and wrapping his muscled arms around the brunette's firm waist.

Leon leaned back into his lovers embrace and sighed when Cloud grabbed the sponge of out Leon's hand. The blonde pushed the lion forward slightly and scrubbed his back, before bending down and washing Leon's ass and the back of his legs. Leon stood there patiently as his boyfriend washed, before he was turned around so the spray could was off the soap suds.

"At last… I hate damn sand." Leon looked down at his feet, watching the white sand twirl down the plug hole along with the soap. "It does get everywhere doesn't it? And in that case, we need to make sure your clean in one certain place." Leon tilted his head in confusion at his lovers comment. Cloud reached behind him and took off the removable shower head. Turning Leon around, Cloud pushed his back so he was bent forward with the blonde standing right behind him. The blonde walked back one step and placed the spray at Leon's ass, running it up and down getting out all the sand that may still be in there. Leon moaned a little at the feeling and moaned as Cloud pushed a finger inside his entrance. The lion arched back into the finger penetrating him before Cloud slipped another one in. Cloud placed the shower head back where it was while pumping his fingers in and out of Leon's body, watching as his lover withered below him.

Soon, Cloud pulled out his fingers and leaned over to kiss the place between Leon's shoulder blades. He ran his hand over the brunette's ass and around his entrance, before leaning back up and slowly pushing his cock into Leon's tight and hot body. Leon moaned loudly at the penetration and began arching back to meet his blonde lovers thrusts. Cloud pounded mercilessly into the brunette, gripping his harshly around the waist digging his short nails into his flesh, leaving crescent shaped marks. Cloud could feel himself reaching the edge as he slipped his hand down to Leon's rock hard cock. Leon threw his head back as Cloud pumped his cock fiercely, while slamming his hips back and forth into his shaking body. Leon could feel his thighs quivering, moaning Cloud's name loudly as came into his lovers hand and on the wall in front of him. Cloud slammed a few more times into his lover as his ass muscles clenched his cock. The blonde came into his lover, yelling out Leon's name before leaning down on top of him.

Cloud pulled Leon down, so they were both sitting, with the lion between the blondes legs, leaning against his chest. They stayed there for a couple of minutes catching their breath as water continued cascading down them. Leon tilted his head back so he could face his sexy lover. Cloud smiled down at him and leaned forward to melt their mouths together. Leon slipped his tongue into Cloud's hot mouth, both men moaning as their tongues touched and rubbed against each others. Cloud pulled away and rested his forehead on Leon's shoulder and sighed.

"Let's go to the beach again soon." Cloud mumbled against Leon's shoulder, earning himself a glare from his lover. When the he got no reply the blonde looked up and saw the glare that he was receiving; it just made him laugh. Leon didn't drop his expression, but grew more and more into a pout as Cloud laughed more and more. Eventually Leon shrugged his shoulder harshly, causing Cloud to be jerked away from it. Cloud rubbed his forehead a little before looking back to his pouting lover. Leon pout slowly began turning into a smile and the blonde leaned towards him. "Is that a smile I see?" Cloud asked as he ran a finger along Leon's rosy lips. Leon shook his head and turned it away from Cloud, who laughed again. "I. Hate. Sand!" Leon stated fiercely at the blonde, earning a pout himself. Leon sighed heavily, waving his hands in the air before dropping them to the shower floor. Cloud crawled forward and turned off the water before standing up and pulling Leon out of the shower. Leon was staring blankly as the blonde held out a towel for him. When Leon didn't grab the towel, Cloud shrugged and wrapped the towel around the brunette's waist for him. "I was only joking." Cloud said as he rubbed his nose against his lovers, earning a little smile that grew into a bigger one as Cloud started to kiss his nose and other places on the lions face.

Cloud pulled back to see a bright smile, which caused him to smile back happily. "Come on lets get dressed… I want dinner." Leon said as he moved towards the door, jumping as he was spanked on the ass by the blonde. Leon wiggled his ass daring Cloud to hit it again. When Cloud took the opportunity, Leon darted forward avoiding the rough hand. Cloud smiled mischievously at his lover. "Catch me if you can!" Leon yelled behind him, throwing his towel back over to Cloud and ran out the door. Cloud smiled as he watched his now naked lover run and started to run after him. "Get back here sexy." Cloud laughed like a child as he chased his lover around the house, his towel eventually slipping off from around his thin waist, causing him to trip over and land on his face. "Ouch!" Cloud mumbled to the floor as Leon laughed and ran up the stairs waiting for Cloud to continue chase him.

* * *

Chapter 2 Complete! Last Chapter of the story!

Hope you all liked it and all reviews are welcome

GlitterCloud!


End file.
